Cassidy Prince/Family
Biologically Parents Eileen Prince Eileen Prince is the biological mother to Cassidy Prince. She gave up Cassidy to Walburga and Orion Black, to raise her up, and not to be raised with her and her abusive husband, Tobias Snape. Eileen has visited every chance she got from Tobias, on seeing Cassidy growing up. Cassidy love her even knowing about that she was her birth mother. Abraxas Malfoy Abraxas Malfoy is the biological father to Cassidy Prince. It was an one night stand between him and Eileen, and thus gotten Eileen pregnant with Cassidy. Eileen told Abraxas about her, told her to give her to the Black Family, and he too has visited Cassidy. Cassidy love him even knowing about that he was her birth father. Adoptive Parents Orion Black Orion Black is the adoptive father to Cassidy Prince. Orion always wanted an little girl, had gotten his wish, and he had given her whatever she wants. Cassidy love him, even though she wasnt his biological child. She was sad when he had died. Walburga Black Walburga Black is the adoptive mother to Cassidy Prince. Walburga too wanted an little girl, had gotten her wish. She had told her all the blood purity and pure-blood beliefs to her. Walburga brought her anything Cassidy wanted. Cassidy love her, even though she wasnt her biological child. Walburga was proud when Cassidy was accepted into St Mungoes. Biologically siblings Severus Snape Severus Snape is the biological half-brother to Cassidy Prince. He is two years older than Cassidy, and they first met at Hogwarts. They instantly click on the brother/sister relationships, and Severus is very protective over Cassidy. Both of them have achieved in Potions, and Severus helps Cassidy on difficult potions while she is at St Mungoes. Cassidy visited him occassionaly at Hogwarts whenever she had the time. She was devastated when she heard her brother's death. Cassidy love him. Lucius Malfoy Lucius Malfoy is the biological half-brother to Cassidy Prince. He is eight years older than Cassidy, and they met when Abraxas came over to visit Cassidy with Lucius. Lucius is very protective of Cassidy, and will do anything for her. Both Lucius and Severus didnt want Cassidy near Lord Voldemort or their other Death Eaters mates. Cassidy visits the Malfoy family occassionally. Cassidy love him, and they had form an brother/sister relationship. Adoptive siblings Sirius Black Sirius Black is the adoptive older brother to Cassidy Prince. He is three years older than Cassidy. Sirius love Cassidy as his little sister. Sirius told her in secret other things from blood purity and such. She didnt felt ashamed when Sirius was placed into Gryffindor and not Slytherin. Cassidy love Sirius, and was in shock when she heard what of he had done to Lily and James Potter. She didnt believe that Sirius would have done that to his best mate, and she was devastated when she heard about his death from Bellatrix. Regulus Black Regulus Black is the adoptive older brother to Cassidy Prince. He is one year older than Cassidy, and Regulus too love Cassidy as his little sister. They often fight, but care for each other. She was sad about his death. Adoptive Cousins Bellatrix Lestrange Bellatrix Lestrange is the adoptive cousin to Cassidy Prince. Cassidy wasnt very close to Bellatrix, as she was born in 1962, the year that Bellatrix started Hogwarts. Cassidy didnt like Bellatrix on several reasons, but never told her that. Bellatrix wanted Cassidy to join the Death Eaters, and she refused to join them, since then Cassidy and Bellatrix never like each other. Bellatrix often taunts and mocks Cassidy whenever she sees her. Cassidy felt relief when Bellatrix died in the Battle of Hogwarts. Andromeda Tonks Andromeda Tonks is the adoptive cousin to Cassidy Prince. Andromeda had hold onto Cassidy when she was an baby. Out of Bellatrix and Andromeda, Cassidy like Andromeda better, because she was so much nicer. She love Andromeda, often calling her Andy. She knew about Andromeda love affair with the MuggleBorn Ted Tonks, and Cassidy kept it an secret, promising Andromeda not to tell anyone. Cassidy often visit Andromeda after she was banned and disowned by the family, in secret, seeing Andromeda, Ted and Nymphadora. Narcissa Malfoy Narcissa Malfoy is the adoptive cousin and sister-in-law to Cassidy Prince. Narcissa too had hold Cassidy when she was an baby. Cassidy love Narcissa, and was happy when Lucius propose and married Narcissa, making her sister-in-law. Narcissa love Cassidy as well. Cousins Nymphadora Tonks Nymphadora Tonks is the adoptive second cousin to Cassidy Prince. Cassidy often visited The Tonks in secret, giving them the needs they need. Nymphadora sees Cassidy as her aunt, as Cassidy sees Nymphadora as her niece. Cassidy was shock that Bellatrix wanted to kill her, and was devastated when she saw Bellatrix killing Nymphadora in the Battle of Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy Draco Malfoy is the adoptive second cousin and nephew to Cassidy Prince. Cassidy spoils Draco with toys and books. Cassidy love and cares about Draco, as does Draco to Cassidy. They have an close aunt/nephew relationship, and often protective of each other. Cassidy visits Draco at Hogwarts and at home when she has the time.